


An Acquired Taste

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Sweets taste different now that he's a vampire. So do other things.





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Next one. This one is for [](http://piksa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://piksa.livejournal.com/)**piksa** who requested Angelus and William at play when the girls are away. With sweets. Hope you like and you feel better soon from that nasty bug.

William looked up from his book of poems and reluctantly put it down when his Sire beckoned him to his side. He rose from his comfortable chair and walked over, hoping his body wouldn’t betray the thoughts he'd been indulging in. “What is it?”

“Do I need a reason? Can’t an old man request company on a lonely night?” Angelus put on a mock hurt face and William couldn’t help smiling. Not often his sire was in such good mood. He was lounging lazily on the loveseat, sipping expensive whiskey from a crystal glass, shirt unbuttoned. Quietly enjoying the break from Darla’s rules of proper behaviour for gentlemen.

“Old man? Angelus, how much have you had to drink exactly?” William shook his head in amusement.

“Now, now boy. No need to be rude.” Angelus reached for the bottle and poured the last drops in, spilling some over the edge. “Tell me, didn’t the owner of this place own a quaint little sweet shop?” He licked up a drop that was sliding down the side of the glass and William felt captured by the sight. Angelus looked up, and raised his eyebrows and William shook himself out of his trance.

“You know very well he did.” He smiled. “Dru made his sugary wife eat at least a pound of chocolate before she drank from her. Not that she needed to, they tasted sweet enough already.” William licked his lips in remembrance. “Especially the boy. Fat he was too. I reckon I saved him from a horrible fate of rotten teeth and clogged arteries.”

“Yes, you are a regular Messiah.” Angelus laughed as William flinched at the blasphemy. Too many years of religious upbringing could not be erased in just a month. “Well, find me some then. I suddenly have this craving for something sweet.”

“Do you now?” William blushed but Angelus seemed oblivious to his thoughts. “I’ll go find you some then.”

Soon he came back with a fine porcelain bowl filled with various sweets, chocolate and truffles. Angelus studied the selection for a moment then carefully picked up a dark chocolate egg and sank his teeth into it, quickly catching the yellow filling with his tongue before it managed to run down his chin. “Only thing I miss, William my boy. The taste of food. After I became a vampire everything tasted differently.” He took another bite. “You try.”

William tore his eyes away from Angelus’ chocolate stained mouth and looked down at the sweet smelling assortment. He hadn’t really tried eating since he was turned, hadn’t even thought of it. He chose a striped drop that used to be his favourite and put it in his mouth. Angelus was right, it did taste differently. Sweet but not delicious. After a few sucks he spit it out, annoyed at loosing yet another thing from his former life.

“What’s wrong boy?” Angelus studied his face, the last bit of the chocolate egg still in his hand.

“Think I’ve lost my taste for such sweet things, Angelus. Pity. Once I would have thought a world without chocolate was a poor world indeed.” He sighed.

“Oh come now. Don’t be so sad, Will. Maybe you’re not eating it right?” Angelus popped the rest of the egg into his mouth and licked his fingers.

“Eating it right?” William blinked, his thoughts wandering between puzzlement and lust. “What other possible way is there to eat it?”

The kiss took him totally by surprise. He was too stunned to pull back and too uncertain to reciprocate. That is, until a chocolate covered tongue slipped between his lips and with a moan he realised that he’d been eating chocolate the wrong way his whole life.

 fin


End file.
